


Letter to Reassure

by texiut



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ori is aleady gone, if you would call it that, its getting dark real fast, maybe shortly before LotR?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texiut/pseuds/texiut
Summary: Just a little Drabble I wrote a while back to a challenge on the Hobbit Amino ~





	Letter to Reassure

࿇ ══━━━━✥◈✥━━━━══ ࿇

A white blanket layed upon Erebor and it's surroundings. The snow still falling heavily down onto Earth.  
The normally full and hectic market halls inside the lonely mountain were nearly empty of customers and handlers. Most of the men, that came to Erebor, to buy their ware, were home with their families.  
The same went for most of the dwarves. Even if they didn't celebrate for the same reason, the Yuledays were to be spent most of the time with family.

A little ways behind the normally bustling crowds, stood the shop of one of the original twelve dwarves to take the journey to reclaim the lonely mountain. He was the head of the Ri-Clan and proud owner of a tea shop. 

Said owner, Dori, was standing behind the counter and waiting for the water to boil, when the door opened and the familiar head of his younger brother entered.  
"Nori! What are you doing here? Don't you need to be working still?"  
"There came a package for us and I thought you maybe wanted to see it. But if you don't want, I can just go back." Came the answer of the brown haired dwarf. The grin on his face, clearly showing his amusement. 

"A package? But we don't expect one..." Trailing of he hurried around the counter. "Is it from him? From Ori?" Hopeful he glanced at the brown parcel. After getting a nod, he pushed his brother to a table and sat down. 

Ori. Their youngest brother, was gone for a long time now. Traveling together with Balin and others to Khazad-dùm, hoping to reclaim the halls of Durin. Even his brothers couldn't talk him out of it and both knew, that after he decided, they had never a chance to. 

Opening the little package, they laid eyes upon one of Ori's most priced books and a letter. Clearing his throat, Dori unfolded it and read aloud to them. 

_Dori, Nori,_  
_My brothers._  
_I hope you both fare well and you don't still harbor ill feelings towards me and my decision._  
_It has been a long journey to travel, and we still have a long road ahead of us._  


_Brothers, even if you were against my decision, I hope you are still proud of me as much as I am proud of calling you my family.  
_

__

_The time has come to enter Moria and we don't know what will await us there. For that, I send you, the scetch book of our journey, in hope you will remember me with it and think back to our days together.  
_

__

_Please know, that it is an honor to be a part of this family and I will always be with you in your hearts. If this is really the last time you will hear from me, we will see each other again in the Halls of Mandos.  
_

____

_Dolzekh Menu, Dori. Nori. For everything.  
_

_____ _

_Dayamu Khuzan-ai menu.  
_

______ _ _

_Ori  
_

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

࿇ ══━━━━✥◈✥━━━━══ ࿇

_______ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Dolzekh Menu.  
> Thank you
> 
> Dayamu Khuzan-ai menu.  
> Blessings of the Ancestors Upon You (A farewell)


End file.
